


Глаза Дьявола

by Djei_Dark



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Шоколад пришел, чтобы помочь своим друзьям разобрать их многострадальные склады и шкафы, пока выдались спокойные дни без посетителей. Молоко, окинув Кофе тяжелым взглядом, вручила ему планшет и стопку бумаги, и мужчина поежился.
Relationships: Chocolate/Coffee (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	Глаза Дьявола

Глорвилль погрузился в плохую погоду. Небо заволокло тучами, и сильный ветер гонял редких прохожих перед кофейней Сатаны. Хозяин этого небольшого заведения вытирал столик после посетителей, которые в такую погоду предпочитали не выходить из дома.  
Кофе был беспокойным последнюю неделю, на задворках его сознания червячок сомнения требовал к себе внимания. Причины было две — одна еще не подошла, вторая сверлила его взглядом из-за барной стойки.  
— Ну, что ты хочешь от меня?  
Кофе вздохнул и посмотрел на подругу. Чай, не сводя с него взгляда, нахмурилась — за это он позже обязательно получит от Молока.  
— Поговори с ним, его состояние добром не кончится, — девушка поджала губы и сжала столешницу до белых костяшек. — Даже ты видишь, что с ним не все в порядке.  
— Почему я? — Кофе поправил свои очки и направился к раковине, чтобы сполоснуть тряпку. — Он вряд ли меня послушает, а вот тебя, особенно если ты пригрозишь ему пистолетом, да.  
— Он уже послушал тебя один раз, — настаивала на своем Чай и перевела взгляд на открывшуюся дверь.  
— Привет!  
А вот и причина, почему Чай так сильно давила на Кофе. Шоколад улыбнулся и скинул с себя пончо.  
— Чай, дорогая, не хмурься, тебе не идет, — ловелас положил свою шляпу на барную стойку. — Ну, что я опять сказал?  
— О, не обращай на нее внимания, — Кофе фыркнул и проследил за тем, как девушка, цокая каблуками, подошла к двери кофейни и повернула табличку на «Закрыто». — Пойдем.  
Шоколад пришел, чтобы помочь своим друзьям разобрать их многострадальные склады и шкафы, пока выдались спокойные дни без посетителей. Молоко, окинув Кофе тяжелым взглядом, вручила ему планшет и стопку бумаги, и мужчина поежился.  
— Что сегодня с дамами?  
Шоколад улыбнулся, осматривая склад, который был первым в их списке. Все стеллажи были доверху забиты коробками, из которых буквально валились различная утварь и продукты.  
— Не знаю, возможно, эта ужасная погода на них так влияет, — Кофе нервно засмеялся и положил планшет на одну из коробок.  
— Не потеряй планшет, а то развел тут бардак, — Шоколад снисходительно посмотрел на друга.  
— Ага, конечно, — съязвил Кофе и потер глаза под очками. — Давай я принесу мусорные пакеты, а ты пока сними коробки со стеллажей.  
Вернувшись в кофейню, Кофе кое-как удержал себя от того, чтобы не сказать пару ласковых слов девушкам, которые стояли у окна и целовались. Чай с нежностью держала голову Молока в своих руках, а руки лекаря лежали поверх. Казалось, что пасмурная погода была создана именно для них — тени от кучевых облаков красиво играли на лицах девушек, добавляя нежности. Мужчина не стал прерывать их и, взяв мешки, тихо вышел из кафе.  
— Так, ты еще не погребен под вещами? — Кофе зашел на склад, где на полу уже стояли пара ящиков.  
— Нет, — кряхтя, отозвался Шоколад и поставил еще один на пол.  
— А где планшет?  
Кофе начал осматривать полки стеллажа под фырканьем и подколками Шоколада по поводу его рассеянности.  
Приближался закат, окрасив сгущавшиеся над всем Глорвиллем облака в кроваво-красный цвет. Уже где-то шел дождь, сопровождаемый сильными порывами ветра. Но вся эта ситуация не печалила духов, потому что они разобрали один из складов и инвентарь кафе. И теперь, стоя вокруг барной стойки, устроили небольшой кофе-брейк.  
— А потом он еще несколько минут не мог ничего говорить, — Шоколад смеялся, рассказывая о том, как они с Кофе прыгали с тарзанки. — Он был бледен как смерть!  
— Ты сам кое-как отдышался после нее, — фыркнул Кофе и сдул непослушную прядку с глаз.  
— А со мной ты отказывался идти на такие авантюры. Эх! Чувствую себя ненужной, — Молоко наигранно поджала губы.  
— Ха-ха! Если бы я предложил тебе что-то подобное, — Кофе поправил очки и готовился греть молоко в кофеварке. — Я бы лежал в канаве с дырой в голове…  
— С двумя, — Чай улыбнулась и вытерла нож, которым резала чизкейк.  
— Я бы принес цветы в эту канаву…  
Все рассмеялись после фразы Шоколада и многозначительного взгляда Кофе на него. Хозяин кофейни тяжело вздохнул и начал греть молоко, и от пара его очки запотели.  
— Что такое? — мужчина почувствовал взгляд Шоколада, пока протирал очки полотенцем.  
Светло-голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели в небесно-синие (хотя с такой погодой забудешь, какого цвета небо) глаза Кофе. Несколько секунд мужчина не выражал никаких эмоций и только дернул губами, слегка ухмыляясь.  
— Ничего, жду кофе.  
— Мог бы приходить чаще, а то пропадал в последнее время, — Кофе снова надел свои очки и разлил молоко в чашки, в которых уже был фирменный кофе Сатаны.  
— Два раза в день? — Молоко фыркнула, садясь за столик. — Кофе будет рад.  
— Да, ему следует больше отдыхать, — Чай поставила перед ней чизкейк и села рядом.  
— Как же вы любите надо мной издеваться…  
Девушки засмеялись, но тут же прекратили, когда Шоколад принес им поднос с горячим капучино, и предались вкусному напитку, стараясь не смотреть на быстро темнеющее небо. Шоколад отвлекся от разговоров про дальнейшие дела и посмотрел в лесную чащу, где скрывалась кофейня. Мужчина сжал чашку до белых костяшек.  
— Шоколад, милый, что случилось?  
Молоко осторожно положила свою руку на руку мужчины — она была холодной. Он широко распахнул глаза и с усилием оторвал взгляд от окна.  
— Ничего… Я наверное пойду…  
— Может, останешься? Погода просто ужасна…  
— Нет, — резко прервал Чай Шоколад и неловко улыбнулся. — Я приду завтра и помогу вам с оставшимися шкафами.  
Кофе не мог принять, что Шоколад пулей выскочил из кофейни. И не мог принять, что обе девушки сверлили его взглядами…  
— Кофе, тебе надо поговорить с ним, — начала Чай. — Ему становится хуже…  
— Тебе кажется, — Кофе задумчиво повертел чашку Шоколада.  
Он не допил кофе. Это бывало редко… Точнее, такого не было никогда.  
— Он начинает походить на меня, когда…  
Чай запнулась — этот эпизод своей жизни она предпочитала не вспоминать. Она взяла руку Молока и с силой сжала ее.  
— Кофе.  
Молоко прямо посмотрела на своего друга, отказывающего верить в происходящее.  
— Ей не кажется. Шоколад начал свое превращение в падшего.  
Мужчина цокнул языком и отвел глаза.

***

Ветер гнал Шоколада и в город, и обратно в кофейню. Силой срывал с него пончо и шляпу. И шептал так ненавистные ему слова.  
«Ты жалок».  
Уже несколько недель он видел тени, которые проносились вдалеке, между деревьями, в темных переулках. Они заставляли его дрожать и накалятся его браслет.  
«Приходишь каждый день, чтобы посмотреть на него».  
Шоколад закусил губу и сжал ткань пончо. Но все, что они говорили, заставляло его сдаться в их объятия.  
«А он смотрит на других, но не может посмотреть тебе в глаза».  
— Неправда, — прошипел Шоколад. — Он смотрит мне в глаза.  
«О! Милый и наивный Шоколад… Что же, ты думаешь, он видит в них?»  
— Друга.  
Шоколад перепрыгнул лужу, которую под женским смехом, доносящимся сразу отовсюду, с трудом разглядел в темноте.  
«Друга?»  
Мужчина шел по городу между каменных стен домов, а в отражении стекол видел женские силуэты. Фонари не могли противостоять темноте и гасли один за другим, как только мужчина доходил до них. И каждый раз браслет пульсировал угрожающим холодным светом.  
«Друг выполнит свое обещание… А ты не убил даже ради меня!»  
Шоколад поспешил, его силы уже были на исходе, а галлюцинации голоса его Мастера становились все реальнее.  
«Ты был так прекрасен в ярости, когда подходил к нему… Ты был бы еще прекраснее, если бы убил всю его семью!»  
— Ты умерла, тебя нет в этом мире…- шептал Шоколад.  
Город казался совершенно безлюдным, хотя его должна была патрулировать стража, но, кажется, и она боялась выходить на улицу в такую скверную погоду. Теневые силуэты девушек выступили из всех темных уголков, окружая мужчину, нервно трясущего рукой с браслетом, который уже ощутимо жег его кожу.  
«И благодаря кому?! И он до сих пор жив и намеревается умереть от старости, потому что ты пожалел его!»  
— Ты бы не хотела этого. И я не хочу.  
«Так ли?»  
Шоколад зашел в свою квартиру и, захлопнув дверь прямо перед тенью в виде возлюбленной, сполз на пол. Сотни теней смеялись, и он с трудом подавлял желание увидеть людскую кровь на своих руках.

***

Погода становилась хуже день ото дня. Ветер гнул деревья к земле, а за плотными облаками не было видно солнца. Шоколад не появлялся уже несколько дней, и это беспокоило Кофе. Чай не рассказывала, как долго могло продолжаться превращение, только как Молоко ее остановила.  
Кофе тяжело вздохнул и помассировал глаза под очками. Нет, он не мог это просто так оставить!  
— Там собирается гроза. Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти именно сейчас?  
Молоко как обычно тихо подошла к своему другу, чувствуя его намерения, и он болезненно улыбнулся.  
— Если я ничего не сделаю, то вы меня заклюете, — Кофе вздохнул и надел пальто. — Надеюсь, я смогу это остановить.  
Блондин выскочил из кофейни, на ходу поправляя пальто под сильным порывом ветра. Шел мелкий моросящий дождь, но он не остановил мужчину на пути в город. Он шел, перепрыгивая лужи и кивая знакомым клиентам, направляшимся в кофейню и удивленным менеджеру, который спешил прочь от своего заведения. Дождь уже ощутимо бил по телу, когда Кофе оказался в городе. А когда он дошел до крыльца дома, в котором находилась квартира Шоколада, дождь полил стеной.  
— Отлично, — прошипел мужчина, стряхивая воду с ткани пальто. — Для полного счастья я должен еще опоздать…  
От завывания ветра и стука дождя в окна становилось не по себе. Тяжело сглотнув, Кофе постучал в дверь. Ожидание было ужасным, он уже успел ни раз подумать о том, что будет делать, если Шоколад уже стал Падшим, и прокрутил в голове десятки сценариев…  
«Как я буду с ним сражаться, если он сильнее меня?»  
Но дверь открылась, и из темноты показался обнаженный по пояс бледный Шоколад. Волосы находились в беспорядке, а на груди в тусклом свете блестели дорожки пота.  
— Привет, — начал было Кофе.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Шоколад облокотился о косяк двери и устало взглянул на мужчину, который точно не ожидал такого холодного приема.  
— Проверить тебя, — бариста сложил руки на груди. — Ты не пришел, хотя обещал.  
— И? Проверил?  
— Неужели так не хочешь меня видеть? — Кофе цокнул языком и нервно перебрал пальцами. — Ну уж прости, что не могу уйти — на улице проливной дождь.  
Шоколад вздохнул — он слышал, как начался ливень, но не ожидал, что бариста придет к нему. Хотя он был очень рад этому. И безумно рад, что Кофе хватило сил оттолкнуть его из проема и пройти в его квартиру.  
— У меня не прибрано, как видишь, — неловко сказал Шоколад и встал позади Кофе, когда тот скинул пальто и повесил его на вешалку.  
— Ни черта не вижу, — прошептал Кофе, оглядывая гостиную. — Я помню, тут был диван…  
Шторы были задернуты, не пропуская и толики света, так что очертания комнаты угадывались с трудом. Оно было и к лучшему, потому что Шоколад не выходил эти несколько дней, и посуда могла находиться в самых неожиданных местах.  
— Может, тебе что-нибудь приготовить, пока ты будешь рассказывать, что с тобой произошло?  
— Только если себе, — Шоколад вздохнул и сел на старый потрепанный диван. — Кусок в горло не лезет…  
Практически наощупь Кофе присоединился к нему. Блондин не знал, как начать разговор, но он увидел друга, хоть и не в самом хорошем состоянии…  
— Девочки беспокоятся, — он вздохнул и повернулся к Шоколаду. — Молоко почувствовала, как ты…  
— Я сдерживаюсь. Может, получится и не стать Падшим.  
Кофе снова цокнул языком — чего было не отнять у мужчины, так это его самоуверенность. Шоколад, сцепив руки в замок, сложил их на колени, и уткнулся пустым взглядом в угол комнаты, всматриваясь во всепоглощающую темноту.  
— Ну, надеюсь, — раздраженно сказал Кофе и помассировал свою переносицу. — Ты мне еще нужен.  
— Склад разобрать? — Шоколад, не отрывая взгляда от тени, фыркнул. В темноте начали проступать очертания девушки.  
— Не только. Кто будет отвлекать меня от работы? Или приглашать провести вместе фестиваль Создания? — Кофе улыбнулся и хотел было подсесть ближе к своему другу.  
— Лучше бы ты разрешил тебя защищать…  
Шоколад грустно улыбнулся и вздохнул, когда Кофе нахмурился.  
— Если я слабее тебя, это не значит, что я не могу постоять за себя, — прошипел блондин. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебя ранили из-за меня. А ты так и лезешь…  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, хочу тебя защитить, — Шоколад снова фыркнул, пожимая плечами. — Поэтому и не приходил эти дни.  
Тень была уже совсем рядом и касалась руками лица мужчины, а он сдерживался, чтобы не забиться в истерике от этих галлюцинаций. Он видел ее ясно в грозовых всплохах разыгравшейся за окном грозы.  
— Я хочу помочь тебе, — вздохнул Кофе и подсел ближе. — Скажи только как.  
Он был близко, примерно так же, как когда они падали на тарзанке в обнимку друг с другом. Шоколад тяжело сглотнул и с трудом поднял руки, когда тень, сомкнув пальцы на его горле, начала его душить. Шоколад потянулся к очкам баристы, чтобы снять их.  
— На тебя это не действует. Как и на нее…  
— Не действует что?  
Кофе проследил за тем, как дрожащие руки Шоколада сняли его очки и отложили их на низкий кофейный столик. Еще одна молния сверкнула совсем близко и отвлекла баристу, но на мгновение ему показалось, что он видел, как над Шоколадом стояла девушка.  
— Говорят, у меня дьявольский взгляд, — тихо прошептал Шоколад и грустно улыбнулся. Слова давались ему с трудом. — Надо лишь один раз посмотреть в них, чтобы влюбиться. Я бесчисленное количество раз смотрел тебе в глаза, мечтая, чтобы это сработало…  
Кофе ошарашенно посмотрел на друга. В темноте было сложно разглядеть цвет его глаз. Тьма, стоявшая между ними, была почти ощутимой и поглощала его…  
— Почему ты думаешь, что это не сработало?  
Но у него были силы, чтобы пройти сквозь эту завесу и коснуться щеки мужчины.  
— Может, хватило и одного раза, — Кофе растянулся в улыбке, чувствуя, как дрожал Шоколад. — И все последующие просто не возымели эффекта.  
За окном шел проливной дождь, редкие люди на улице бежали, чтобы укрыться от грозы в теплых и светлых домах. А в одной из квартир, в которой последние дни царила темнота, вспышки молний разыгравшейся грозы больше не освещали силуэт девушки. В этой квартире больше никогда не будет тьмы.  
Гроза шла всю ночь, но утром тучи рассеялись, и так не хватавшее в эти дни солнце озарило Глорвилль и подарило ему тепло. Кофе задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как под окнами в лужах играли дети и люди спешили на работу. Зевнув, мужчина перевел рассеянный взгляд на чайник, в котором уже закипала вода для кофе.  
— Почему ты ушел из кровати?  
Шоколад решил подать голос, стоя в проеме и наблюдая за тем, как солнце играло бликами в волосах его возлюбленного. Ну, и приходил в себя от вида царапин, оставленных на спине Кофе.  
— Я так хотел еще понежиться с тобой в кровати.  
— Доброе утро, соня, — хохотнул мужчина и довольно осмотрел Шоколада, задерживаясь взглядом на груди, где он оставил несколько засосов. — Уже почти полдень, а я так и не нашел, где лежат кофейные зерна, которые я подарил тебе.  
Шоколад открыл один из навесных ящиков и достал оттуда пакет, а потом обнял Кофе за торс, зарываясь носом в его шею. Ему так нравилось видеть Кофе и солнце…  
— Ты даже не открыл, — недовольно пробурчал Кофе и вскрыл пакет.  
— Я люблю, когда ты делаешь мне кофе, — Шоколад сладко зевнул.  
— Переезжай в кофейню, буду делать его каждый день. Молоко будет только рада.  
Кофе засмеялся, когда удивление отразилось на лице Шоколада, и нежно коснулся губами его губ. 


End file.
